elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maelstrom Arena (Location)
Maelstrom Arena, also known as Arena: Maelstrom, is an Arena that appears in . It is a pocket realm of Oblivion ruled over by Fa-Nuit-Hen, consisting of multiple stages created by his Barons Who Move Like This. Locations Entrance The entrance is found in northeastern Wrothgar. It is a run-down stone building with no inhabitants. Inside, there is an Oblivion Gate that can transport you to the Redguard manor. Stage 0: Redguard manor The starting point of the Arena is a Redguard manor. It is surrounded in a circle of rocks and boulders, the manor located in a barren desert with a small river. Fa-Nuit-Hen can be found inside the farthest house with Tutor Riparius, alongside the hall with the champion busts. The portal is located inside the doors behind him. Stage 1: Vale of the Surreal The Vale of the Surreal is a Shivering Isles-themed arena. The environment is large mushrooms and Altmeri architecture, with a large tree in the center. Stage 2: Seht's Balcony An arena based on Sotha Sil's Clockwork City. The architecture is a series of brass structures with spinning blades and electric hazards in the middle. Stage 3: Drome of Toxic Shock The Drome of Toxic Shock is based off the environments of Murkmire in Black Marsh. It is a swampland with some mounds of land covered in grass. It is surrounded by stony hills and a wooden barrier. Stage 4: Seht's Flywheel A second arena themed after Sotha Sil's city, this arena is similar to the Balcony. The design is different, being much more closed in with a thick brass pillar towering in the center. It is surrounded by tall brass walls. Stage 5: Rink of Frozen Blood A sub-zero arena based off the Wrothgarian Mountains. It is a large pond with toxic freezing water and three vulnerable ice platforms. There are a number of trees and mountains surrounding it. Stage 6: Spiral Shadows An arena based off the Spiral Skein, this location contains gloomy fog and an eroded stone landscape. There are glowing mushrooms and stone structures dotting the arena. Stage 7: Vault of Umbrage Another arena based off Murkmire, this location takes place in an underground Ayleid ruin. Moss hangs from the ceiling while mushrooms grow on the ground. Stage 8: Igneous Cistern The Igneous Cistern takes place in a cavern found deep underground. It is surrounded by lava, with barren dirt mounds making up the only traversable land. Stage 9: Theater of Despair The final round of the realm, this arena is based off Mehrunes Dagon's Deadlands. It is a large stone circular platform with a floating ring of stalactites hovering above. Quests Maelstrom Arena Survive the nine arenas of Maelstrom. Notable items *''Guide to Dirty Fighting'' (on the crates next to the stairs close to the entrance) *''A Memory Book, Part 1'' (on a table in the center of the square) *''A Memory Book, Part 2'' (on the second floor of the main building, eastern wing) *''A Memory Book, Part 3'' (on the first floor of the main building, eastern wing) Characters *Baron Moves-Like-a-Smoking-Plume *Fa-Nuit-Hen *Gytha-Kitha *Maelstrom Assassins *Maelstrom Knights *Rayzara *Tutor Riparius (merchant) *The Sojourner *Tuzunkykz Enemies Vale of the Surreal (Themed like Shivering Isles) *Various Dark Seducers **Seducer Darkbow **Seducer Darkfire **Seducer Knight *Bone Colossi *Clannfear *Daedroth *Flesh Atronachs *Scamps *Boss: Maxus the Many (Golden Saint) Seht's Balcony (Themed like Clockwork City) *Dwarven Spider *Dwarven Sphere *Dwarven Centurion *Boss: 3x Dwarven Centurions, named Centurion Champion each Dome of Toxic Shock (Murkmire) *Various Argonians **Warrior Thrall **Brute Thrall **Summoner Thrall *Giant Snakes *Various Lamia **Lamia Curare **Lamia Domina **Spectral Lamia *Stranglers *Queen's Pet (Wamasu) *Queen's Champion (Argonian Thundermaul) *Queen's Advisor (Hag) *Boss: Lamia Queen Seht's Flywheel (Clockwork City) *Clockwork Sentries *Dwarven Spiders *Dwarven Spheres *Scavengers **Scavenger Fire Mages **Scavenger Fire Ravagers **Scavenger Healers **Scavenger Overchargers **Scavenger Thunder-Smiths Bosses: *Achelir (Round 1) – Redguard boss using flame magic *Aihrima (Round 2) – Khajiit boss using shock magic *Kothheid (Round 3) – Nord scavenger using melee and flame magicThieves Guild Patch *Final boss: The Control Guardian (giant Dwarven Spider) Rink of Frozen Blood (Themed after Wrothgarian Mountains) *Auroral Guardians – spectral bears *Deathless Wolves – undead wolves, summoned by the Hernes *Huntsmen **Huntsman Chillbanes **Huntsman Frostbiters **Huntsman Heartfinders *Leimeinids (Nereid variant) *Leimeinid Oracles (Nereid variant) *Frost Atronachs *Ogres *Troll Breaker – will not attack, but will attempt to break platform the Vestige is standing on Bosses: *Angirgoth (Huntsman – Round 1) *Ogre Elder (Ogre mage – Round 2) *Aki & Viki (Giants – Round 3) *Bor (Round 4) *Matriarch Runa – final boss (Giantess) Spiral Shadows (Themed after Mephala's realm) *Dire Wasps *Dread Scorpions *Various Spiderkith **Spiderkith Enervator **Spiderkith Berserker **Spiderkith Venifex **Spiderkith Wefter *Flesh Atronach *Venomous Hoarvors – kill near obelisks to dissolve webs *Void Lurchers Bosses: *Spiderkith Captain – Round 3 *Xivilai Toxicoli – Round 4 *Final boss: Champion of Atrocity (Spider Daedra) Vault of Umbrage (Ayleid Ruin themed ruin in Black Marsh (likely Murkmire) *Various Argonians **Argonian Berserkers **Argonian Minders **Argonian Venomshots **Argonian Venomcallers *Feral Argonians *Nix-Hounds *Swamp Trolls *Wamasu Boss: *Argonian Behemoth Igneous Cistern (Volcano) *Various Dremora **Dremora Caitiff **Dremora Gandrakyn **Dremora Narkynaz *Flame Atronachs *Shalks *Infernal Destroyers (fiery Lurcher variant) *Flame Knight – Xivilai boss of Round 4 Final boss: Valkyn Temphra (Dremora) Theater of Despair (Based on Deadlands) *Various Dremora **Dremora Beldakyn **Dremora Gandrakyn **Dremora Kyngald **Dremora Kynlurker **Dremora Narkynaz *Ogrim *Bone Colossus *Crematorial Guard (armed Daedroth) Bosses: *Xivilai Ravager – Xivilai, Round 3 *Ash Titan – Daedric Titan, Round 5 Final boss: *Voriak Solkyn (Dremora) Appearances * ru:Вихревая арена (локация) Category:Online: Arenas Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Locations Category:Online: Realms